darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Do No Evil/Quick guide
Walkthrough Starting the quest *After completing Missing my mummy you should speak to Leela in Draynor Village, she will take you to Senliten. Otherwise make your own way there. *Talk to the Pharaoh Queen and accept the quest. *Head to Sophanem and talk to Jex at the wrecked temple in the north-east of the city. (Chat options 2-4-1-2-3-4-5) *Go to the Sphinx with your cat. (2-3-4) (if you do not have a catspeak amulet, you must claim one from the sphinx for the correct chat options to appear) *Go back and talk to Senliten, east of . Three Wise Monkeys *Head to Ape Atoll and speak to any of the three wise monkeys in the The Temple of Marimbo. (1-1) *Take 10 green bananas from the crate to the east and lay a trail from 1 to 10 on the map to lure the guard to the crate. *Return to the three wise monkeys and talk to them. *Remove your gree-gree and speak to them in human form. *Equip your greegree speak to them again. **"The baboon head" **"On the monkey's shoulder" *Talk to King Awowogei, who is in the building south of the temple. (1-5-3) Note: Hamab's crafting stall sells a m'amulet mould which is needed later in the quest. Chimp ice *Talk to Rokuh in Nardah next to the fountain. (1-1-2) *Click on the choc ice to stop it from melting. *Take the choc ice to Awowogei without teleporting: **Run North to the desert eagle lair and use the rope that spawns nearby on an eagle to be transported. **Exit the cave via the northwest entrance, run to Daero, Waydar and Lumdo. **Checkpoint **Run to Awowogei, you can't freeze the choc ice while transformed as a monkey, choose your moments carefully. *Go to the wise monkeys and add them to the barrel. The colony *Head to the Kharidian Desert and release the monkeys at the camel hump-like mountain south-west of the Desert Mining Camp as shown on the map to the right. *Talk to one of the Wise Monkeys. *With your ring of charos equipped, speak to Ali Morrisane (north of the Al Kharid lodestone). **Talk about Do No Evil. *Take the crate to Ava in Draynor Manor. (Chat option 5) *Teleport to Draynor Lodestone. *Go to the fountain in the south-western corner of the manor's grounds. *Equip ava's alerter and walk 4 steps northeast of the fountain. Dig when it says Bwuk! Bwuk! Bwuk! Bwuk! *Return to Ava. (Chat option 5) *Return to the desert and search for crates using the map pictured right. You'll find a bundle of carpets. *Talk to the three wise monkeys twice for a book. Read it. Building the colony *Remove the rubble from the four building spots in the colony. *Build on the 4 plots using your supplies. *Stock the stalls. *Talk to the wise monkeys. (Chat option 2) Arming the colony * Head back to Ape Atoll and find the building with the monkey knife fighters; it is located just east of the building with the Monkey Child. *Punch and pickpocket the monkey fighters for 6 knives. *Return to the three wise monkeys and hand the knives over. *Talk to the monkeys again. Boss fights *Return to Senliten in the pyramid south of the Ruins of Uzer, east of and speak to Senliten (Chat option 2). *Go back to the colony. Investigate a corpse to make a ghost monkey appear. *Use one of the amulets on the other to create a cramulet. *Talk to the ghost monkey. (Chat option 3) Leeuni *''For information on how to defeat this boss click here.'' *Enter the well in Pollnivneach, pass through the large red barrier to the north. *Kill Leeuni (2900 life points). *After defeating Leeuni, talk to Iwazaru then return to the colony. *Speak to the ghost monkey again. Ayuni *''For information how to defeat this boss click here.'' *Kill Ayuni (3000 life points) who is accessed through a tunnel north of the Kalphite Queen. *After the battle, talk to Mizaru. (Chat option 5) *Speak with the ghost monkey. Eruni *''For information on how to defeat this boss click here.'' *Head to the ruins of Uzer, and into the demonic realm. *Eruni will be invincible whenever there are demons in the area, you must kill them first. *After defeating Eruni, speak to Kikazaru. Finishing up *Speak to the three wise monkeys at the colony, and Apmeken will appear and speak to you. *Return to Senliten. *Quest complete! Category:Do No Evil